Reborn, the Wings of Freedom
by hallyu1
Summary: German soldier, Eren Jaeger, who remembers his past life in the Survey Corps, is thrown into WWII. And he has found the person he was looking for in an unexpected place. Determined to help French Jew Rivaille escape the German occupation, Eren must choose between his own safety or the freedom and safety of his friends. Rated M for violence
1. Friends in Unlikely Places

_**I saw a cool concept on Tumblr and my exploded with ideas! So I hope you enjoy my Attack on Titan reincarnation story! I'm trying to stay true-ish to history so I hope it turned out okay. I haven't decided on an update schedule, so I'll keep you posted! Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

_**P.S. this isn't explicitly Levi x Eren. It is suggested (since it's not one of my main ships)**_

**Chapter 1**

_Journal, January 1940._

_ War is raging all around us and the German army is recruiting new soldiers. I feel like I'm reliving my time in the Survey Corps, that that was many life times ago…. Most of my friends from that life are still missing. Armin and Mikasa don't remember anything that happened back then, but we are still best friends like before. The war zones keep growing. Some of my friends have been drafted. Now that I'm seventeen, I've decided to enlist in the army. Maybe if I'm in the military, I can find everyone easier. I hope they're all safe._

_-104__th__ Platoon Trainee, Eren Jaeger_

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

_Journal, March 1940._

_ Mikasa joined the military as well. She should have been given a desk job, but disguised as a man, she reached the top ranks sooner than she did during our time in the Survey Corps. I knew she'd follow me into war…despite her being a girl and all. Armin applied to the intelligence squad. That's the place he's best suited, after all. After I joined the main forces, I met Reiner, Bertholt, and Annie. It was strange seeing them again after they betrayed us, all those life times ago. They recognized me immediately. It seems they also remember their past life fighting titans. If they're here, then what about the others? I wonder where Captain Levi, Hanji, Commander Erwin, and the rest of the Survey Corps are. So far I haven't seen any of my friends in the German army. Perhaps they're in another country. I hope they're all okay. _

_I told Armin I want to look for our friends. But because he doesn't remember, he still thinks I'm a little crazy. Soon we'll be invading France. I'll be part of the occupying force. I wonder if any of them are there. I just hope history doesn't repeat itself. I don't want to see my friends die…not again. I've seen enough death to last me many lifetimes. But I guess one more life of war won't matter. Everyone, please be safe._

_-Private, Eren Jaeger_

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

_Journal, June 1940._

_ The army has successfully invaded France. The Allied Forces are being pushed out and our troops are occupying the north and west part of the country. As per orders, we're sweeping the area gathering up Jews and other Undesirables. I think this is wrong…I wish I didn't have to do this. They're humans just like we are! I wish I was back fighting titans rather than fighting other humans. It feels so wrong…what has happened to humanity?! I'm trying to help as many of them escape as I can…without getting caught._

_As we were sweeping the city, I found someone unexpected. Someone I've been longing to see. But I didn't expect to find them here. Not like this._

_-Private First Class, Eren Jaeger_

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

France was in disarray. Many areas of the country that had withstood the bombing were in shambles, while other areas were still full of people. What used to be a lively area, was now silent. Fear was heavy in the air, like a thick fog that had settled over the entire country. Without the Allied Powers or the French troops to protect them, the citizens had been left vulnerable. As the Allied Powers were being pushed out, the French troops put up a valiant fight, but soon enough they were pushed out as well.

Weighed down by the heavy pack and gun he carried, Eren trudged through the streets of Belfort. Compared to most other areas in France, it had been spared from bombing, but the German army had completely invaded the city. The thick tension in the air was oppressive. What should have been a lively city was silent. Many had locked themselves in their homes, only emerging when they had to. Eren couldn't blame them. They were scared. Especially those who had been labeled as "Undesirable."

His dark green uniform stood out against the warm hues of the city. Despite the lack of gunfire and fighting within Belfort, he still wore the full uniform—dark green jacket and pants with thick knee-high black boots, topped off with a heavy dome-shaped helmet. Together with a fellow soldier, he marched through the streets, pounding on doors. They were on another Jew hunt—one of the things Eren hated most, but everyone else seemed to love.

Otto, a Private and new recruit, rammed the butt of his gun against the door. "Open up!" he shouted. He only waited a few moments before kicking the door in. He stormed inside. The peaceful looking family were huddled in the next room. The father hastily hid their radio in the cupboard. Owning a radio was illegal under the German occupation, but hiding Jews was an even worse offense.

"I want everyone gathered in the kitchen, now!" Otto yanked the elderly grandfather up, dragging him into the kitchen.

Eren pulled open the cupboard the father had been standing beside. "Owning a radio is a criminal offense, you know," he said. "We could have you arrested for this."

"Please, I'm sorry! Don't hurt my family! Take my radio, but please don't hurt them," the father begged.

Snatching the radio from the cupboard, Eren tossed it to Otto. "Here. Another one for us to smash."

Once the rest of the family had gathered together in the kitchen, eyes wide with fear, Otto cleared his throat. "We're doing a Jew hunt. You know the penalty for harboring Jews, right?"

The parents nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact.

"I'll take a look upstairs. Otto, you search down here," Eren said.

"You got it."

Eren's heavy boots thudded on the stairs as he trudged up to the second floor. Otto was overly enthusiastic about his job. He could hear loud crashes and thuds as he shoved furniture aside and practically turned the room upside-down. Eren did the same. He pushed furniture aside, tore pictures off the walls, and checked every inch of the upper floor. All that was left was the far corner of the bedroom. As he knocked the butt of his gun against the wall, he hesitated. It sounded hollow. He knocked on it again, this time harder. Eren listened, it sounded as if a soft shuffling sound came from beyond the wall. He felt along the hard wood until he found a notch just big enough for the tips of his fingers. He pulled hard, popping the wooden plank from place. A tattered cloth hung over the opening, obscuring whatever was hidden in the wall. Eren pushed the cloth aside. Behind it were three frightened faces.

A short man with black hair who appeared to be thirty, and had a rather angry looking face, sat huddled in the little hole in the wall. He wore black slacks and a loose button down shirt, held down by a thin pair of suspenders. Beside him was another man with blond hair in similar attire. He appeared to be around the same age. Behind them was a woman with short reddish hair and brown eyes, wearing a conservative dress and boots. Each of them had a gaudy yellow six-pointed star pinned to their shirts. The woman clutched the shorter man's sleeve. The three of them stared back at him, eyes wide with fear.

Eren was frozen with shock. He had finally found him. He had been searching for a long time, but finally Eren had found him.

"Captain Levi," he said, excitedly. He sighed, relieved. "I finally found you. And Petra too!"

A dangerous glint flashed in Levi's eyes. He lunged at Eren, a small pocket knife in his hand. Snatching the shorter man by the wrist, Eren twisted and pulled Levi down. He pinned him to the floor.

"Levi!" Petra said worriedly, trying to keep her voice down.

The blond man moved as if he were to attempt the same stunt. Eren pulled a pistol from its belt holster. He aimed it at the other man and glared.

"Don't move," Eren ordered. "Don't do anything stupid that you'll regret." He didn't recognize the blond man from the Survey Corps in his past life. Maybe he was someone Eren had never met.

"Who are you?" Petra asked, her voice shaking.

"How do you know our names?" Levi growled as he struggled beneath Eren's strong grip.

"Wait...you don't remember?"

"How the hell am I supposed to remember someone I've never met? Much less a German dog!" Levi spat.

Eren wasn't sure where he should start explaining. But he had to choose his words quickly because he didn't have much time. "You may not believe me but we met a long time ago."

"Bullshit. I would remember meeting a shitty brat like you."

Eren grinned. "You still sound like yourself, Captain Levi."

"Hey, Eren!" Otto hollered from downstairs. "Find anything?"

Eren felt Levi stiffen when he heard the other soldier's voice. Snatching the knife from Levi's hand, Eren helped him up. He gestured for him to crawl back into the hiding spot where he had found them. Despite Levi's bravery through the ordeal, he could still tell the man was frightened.

"No, nothing up here!" he hollered back. "They're clean!"

Levi cast him a skeptical look. Relief washed over Petra's face, tears brimming in her eyes. She covered her mouth to keep herself quiet.

Levi didn't seem too sure of Eren's intentions. "What are you…?"

Eren stood. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled. "Don't worry, Captain Levi. This time, I'm the one who's going to protect you."

Levi slid the plank of wood back into place as Eren hurried down the stairs. He glanced at the frightened family huddled in the kitchen. A look of relief and slight bewilderment crossed the father's features.

"Sorry about the mess," Eren said.

As they left the house, Otto groaned. "I thought for sure we'd find some this time! Man…and I was really looking forward to catching some Jews."

"Not everybody hides them, so we can't always be that lucky."

Eren groaned inwardly. He wished he didn't have to hunt down people like wild animals. It just felt…wrong. But all the other soldiers all loved it, like it was some kind of sport. But as long as he could help a few people escape, following along in the Jew hunts was well worth it. It was just a question of how many he could actually save.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

The three of them waited with bated breath, listening in the dark for a sound. But everything was silent. Petra still clung to Levi's sleeve, her hand shaking slightly from nerves. Levi glanced at the man that sat across from him.

"Farlan," Levi said under his breath. "You recognize that Nazi dog?"

The blond man shook his head. "Never seen him before."

"I didn't think so…weird brat."

"But how did he know our names?" Petra whispered.

Levi shrugged. "The hell if I know. Maybe those bastards got our names from the citizenship records."

"But those are just names," Farlan said. "How'd he be able to recognize you just from a name on paper?"

"Who knows…."

They remained silent a long while, still listening for any sounds outside. Finally Petra spoke. "I don't know why, but I feel as if I've met him before."

"Don't be ridiculous," Levi mumbled.

"I know it sounds weird. But it's vague, like I knew him from a dream…or a dream of a dream."

Farlan rolled his eyes.

"Hmph." Levi folded his arms as he waited in the darkness. But somewhere in the back of his mind he felt like Petra was right. There was something about the young German soldier that felt somewhat familiar. And for some reason he felt that maybe, just maybe, they could trust the boy.

**_Chapter 2 coming soon!_**


	2. Meeting in Secret

_**Just realized I've been calling Levi "captain" instead of "corporal" sorry guys XD I'm gonna try and set my update schedule for every Friday. So check back for updates! And don't forget to review when you finish reading! I love reading your comments :)**_

**Chapter 2**

"Eren!"

Laying his rifle aside, Eren shrugged off his heavy pack and thick jacket. He glanced up at the person who had called him. Reiner looked twice as big as he remembered from their Survey Corp days. Though Reiner had always looked intimidating with his broad shoulders and angry scowl, the German military uniform made him look twice as tough. Standing beside him was Bertholt. He was just as tall as always. Nothing had changed in their appearance from their past lives. Reiner was still big with short blond hair and an intimidating face, while Bert was tall and slender with short dark hair and a kind face.

Arms folded, Reiner grinned down at Eren. "You have a successful sweep of the city?"

Eren tossed his helmet aside. "Not really. What about you guys? You seem pretty lively."

"Reiner and were off duty today," Bert said. "After what happened back then, I can't say I'm too excited to hunt humans again."

"Really?" Eren arched an eyebrow. "You guys were pretty enthusiastic about it—out to destroy humanity and all that."

"You just didn't understand, Eren," Reiner said sternly. "There was a lot more going on than you could ever understand. Though admittedly…I can't remember all those details now."

Bert shrugged. "Well it's been who knows how long since then. Some of our memories are bound to be missing."

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"What's up?" Bert asked.

"Why is it that only we remember our past lives? Armin and Mikasa don't remember anything.

"You got me," Reiner said. "I haven't seen too many of the other guys. Maybe it had something to do with us being titan shifters."

"Maybe…. Speaking of which, where's Annie?"

Reiner shrugged. "You know her, slacking off somewhere. Nothing's changed since our trainee days, huh?"

"And can still kick both your asses," Bert said.

They laughed. "Remember when she flipped you on your head?" Eren said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You're twice her size! That's just embarrassing!"

"I thought I could take her this time! I never thought things wouldn't change even in a second lifetime!"

"You'd better hurry and clean up," Bert said. "They'll be rationing out dinner soon."

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the truck."

As Reiner and Bertholt headed off toward the rations truck, Eren stood up quickly. "Wait, guys!"

They stopped and looked back at him.

"Where do you think everyone else is? You haven't found anyone, have you?"

"Who knows," Reiner said.

"It's a pretty big world. They could have been reborn anywhere."

"Yeah, you're right," Eren mumbled. Grabbing his journal, he started off toward one of the nearby tents. Pulling aside the canvas flap, he ducked inside. Armin stood at a flimsy wooden table, pouring over a map of France. Walking up behind him, Eren slapped him on the back. Armin jumped. "Hey! What're you up to?"

"Eren!" Armin clutched at his heart. "You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"You always were easy to scare." Eren chuckled. "So what are you doing?"

"I was trying to help come up with a strategy to set up barricades to prevent the Allied Powers from taking back the French territory. I don't think I'm much use but…I'll do what I can."

"Hey, do you remember Corporal Levi?"

"Who?"

"Corporal Levi Rivaille."

Armin glanced up at him. "Was he one of the men in charge of our training?"

"No, well, sort of. I mean…he was in charge of the Special Ops Squad in the Survey Corps."

"Are you talking about our past lives again?" Armin asked. Eren could hear the skepticism in his voice.

"You believe me, don't you?"

Armin hesitated. He glanced at his feet before looking back up at Eren. "Well I know you wouldn't lie about things like that. But…." He averted his eyes. "It's kind of hard to believe. If it's true, then why don't Mikasa and I remember it?"

"I told you, Reiner, Bert, and Annie all remember! I'm not crazy!"

"I never said you were! But logically, it doesn't really seem possible."

Eren scowled. "Don't tell me you don't believe me."

"No!" Armin sighed. "For some reason I feel like you're right, but I just…I don't remember any of it. It just sounds so unbelievable, but I really do believe you."

Eren smiled. "Thanks, Armin."

"So what was it about this Captian Ravioli?"

"_Rivailli_, not Ravioli." Laying down his journal, Eren flipped through the pages. Finally he found the picture he was looking for. He had doodled a poorly drawn picture of a short man with an intimidating scowl on his face. "That's him. Corporal Levi. He was in charge of the Special Ops Squad in the Survey Corps. He was really amazing! He was really strong and probably worth an entire brigade!"

"He sounds really strong. But Eren…are you sure that's even human?" Armin pointed to the disfigured looking doodle.

He snatched back his journal. "I'm not good at drawing okay!"

Armin laughed.

"Anyway," Eren lowered his voice. "I found Corporal Levi during the Jew hunt today."

"How?" Armin whispered. "If he was in the city, we would should have found him before now. So why now…?" His eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. "You mean this Rivaille person is a…a _Jew_?"

"You say it like he's some kind of disgusting beast." Eren frowned. "He's human just like the rest of us. Being Jewish doesn't make you different."

"But, Eren! I mean he's…you know what they say about _them_."

"I don't care! He's saved me thousands of times in the past." He stood up straighter. "So now it's my turn to help him."

"Eren," Armin whispered. "Do you even know what they'll do to you if they catch you? You'll be arrested for treason and shot! Or worse, they'll send you to one of the camps."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Armin gulped. Eren had faced death countless times in the past, as had Armin. But this time around, Armin didn't have any experience to go off of. All of the fear and death was completely new to him. And he was scared not just for Eren, but also for himself.

"Armin, I trust your judgment more than anyone's. It's gonna be hard to smuggle them out without being caught and I'm not sure how I can do it, but you're the best strategist I've ever known."

"What? Me?" he said, surprise evident in his voice.

"If you have anything in mind, I'll trust your judgment."

Armin remained silent a long while.

"Armin."

"I think I've got an idea. It'll be a little risky, but it'll take some time."

"Armin, I'm not asking you to risk your neck to help me. Just don't rat me out, okay? As long as you don't actually assist me, they won't arrest you."

He shook his head. "We're friends, Eren. There's no way I'd let you do this alone."

"Thanks. I could really use your help on this one."

V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V*

The next evening Eren managed to sneak out of the camp without anyone noticing. Even while they were occupying Belfort, the soldiers were allowed to take brief leaves of absence to enjoy the city. He managed to avoid Reiner, Bert, and Annie. Dressed in civilian clothing, he had hidden a pistol in his jacket. Smuggling Levi and the others would take time to organize, but if he could manage to get them out safely it didn't matter how long it took.

The streets were dark as he walked through the city. He constantly glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. But all was quiet. Finally he found the house he and Otto had visited earlier. He knocked on the door. Silence.

"Hello?" He knocked again, louder this time. "Anybody home?"

He heard a shuffling noise inside. He knew they were home. They were just too frightened to answer. Pulling the pistol out of his jacket, Eren kicked the door. He broke open the lock with another strong kick and cautiously entered the house. It was completely dark inside. A soft shuffling noise to his left startled him. He quickly lifted his gun. In the hazy moonlight streaming through the window, he glimpsed the father, a small revolver in his hands. Eren glared at him.

"Expecting other company this evening?"

The man glowered at him. "Nazi bastard…get the hell out of my house! Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Sorry, but I've got more important plans. Now if you'll take me upstairs, I've got business with the three you've got hidden in the bedroom."

The color drained from the man's face. Gesturing to the stairs with his pistol, Eren glanced around the room. There were no signs of the rest of the family. Slowly the father led him up the stairs. Eren kept his gun aimed at the man's back. After the greeting he had received, he would have to be careful. As they reached the bedroom where the three had been hiding, the man knocked three times, paused, knocked twice, and then opened the door. Petra and the blond man stood at the far end of the room, but Levi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's…?"

Something hard struck him on the back of his head. Dizzy from the heavy blow, Eren's knees buckled. A strong arm wrestled the gun from his grasp before someone kicked him square in the back. He fell face down on the hardwood floor. His vision swam in and out of focus, thanks to the dizzying blow. Levi stood over him, the pistol in his hands.

"Brave of you to come alone, shitty brat." He spat on the floor.

"Wha…? Corporal Levi—"

Levi kicked him in the head. Darkness stole over him. It felt like only a few moments passed before icy water was splashed in his face. The cold sting jolted him awake. He was lying on the hard floor. Eren winced, the blow to his head still made his vision swim. He tried to move, but his arms were bound tightly behind him. The coarse rope dug into his wrists. Eren glanced around. Petra sat on the bed, watching him carefully from a distance. The man who had been harboring them was gone. Levi stood over him, the blond man standing behind the short Corporal. Levi held the pistol in his hands as he glowered down at him.

"Are you awake now, brat?" Levi asked.

Eren chuckled. "I should have expected that…I was careless."

"Listen, kid. I don't know what kind of damn game you're playing at, but I'm not buying it. Why the hell didn't you turn us in?"

"I told you, we met a long time ago. I couldn't just turn you in to the—"

Levi kicked him in the jaw. "I'm not buying that load of crap."

"There's no way some Nazi wouldn't turn us in and send us to the camps," the blond man said. "What's your deal?"

"He's obviously still wet behind the ears," Levi said. "Stupid mistake for a soldier."

"Corporal who's he? I don't remember—"

Levi kicked him again, this time in the stomach. "I don't recall giving you permission to speak, brat." A small splotch of blood dripped from Eren's wounds and landed on Levi's shoes. "Tch. Damn it. You've gotten my shoes dirty." He glanced at the blond man and handed him the pistol. "Farlan, take this. I don't think I'm going to need it with him."

Farlan took the gun from him.

"I suggest you start talking before I beat it out of you," Levi warned. "I don't want to hear any shitty excuses."

"Sir…" Eren coughed, trying to catch his breath after that last kick. "I swear to you, I have no intention to kill you or turn you in. Please trust me."

"I don't think you heard me correctly." Levi snatched him by the hair and pulled him into a kneeling position. He jerked Eren's head up so that he was staring at him. "Nazi dogs don't deserve to be treated like humans, since you don't offer us the same courtesy. So unless you want to taste my boots again, I suggest you spill it. Why are you here? Why didn't you rat us out?"

"I want to smuggle you all out of France."

Silence lingered behind his words. Petra rose slowly from the bed. "What?"

"Did you just say you want to smuggle us out?" Farlan asked incredulously.

Levi's grip on his hair tightened. "You better not be spouting lies, shitty brat."

"I'm not! I swear!"

Levi released him roughly. He stood over him, arms folded, and glared down at the captive soldier. "Keep going. I want to hear your explanation."

"My friend Armin is working on a way to sneak you out of France. And I'm gonna try and get you to the border of Allied territory. If you go to England from there, you should be safe."

"Ho," Levi said, impressed. "Not bad. But why would a Nazi help Jews?"

"It's not about religion, politics, or nationality." Eren took a deep breath. They probably wouldn't believe him, but it was worth a shot to explain it all anyway. "In another life, you saved my life several times. You are Corporal Levi Rivaille, leader of the Special Ops Squad in the Survey Corps. You were respected by everybody…especially me. And I've been trying to find everyone in this life! And now that I've found you, I want to help you escape. The same way you helped me back then."

"Brat, I told you not to lie to me." He lifted his leg to kick him again.

Eren flinched, but the blow never came. Petra had stopped him.

"I don't know why…but it feels like he's telling the truth. I don't know how something as crazy as that can be true but it just feels…right." Petra approached him slowly. She knelt before Eren and looked him up and down carefully. "What's your name?"

"Eren. Eren Jaeger."

"Eren," she said slowly. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

He smiled. "I'm so glad to see you again, Petra. Last time you were—" He shook his head, swallowing back his words. "This time I'll protect you guys. I won't hesitate anymore, because I don't want to lose my comrades again."

"Hmph. Comrades," Levi scoffed. "Since when have we been your comrades."

"You were always hard to convince." Eren laughed. "I didn't expect you to believe me anyway. But your intuition was always good. I'll accept whatever judgment you make."

"Levi." Petra looked up at him.

"Tch. I know." He glared down at Eren. "I'm not saying I trust you, but I'll put my faith in you. Shitty brat."

"Levi, you can't be serious!" Farlan protested.

"Shut up! I don't know why, but I feel like when can trust the kid. Petra, why don't you untie him?"

"But Levi—"

Levi glared at Farlan. "You've never had a problem with my decisions before, have you? So calm down, shut the hell up, and listen to what I'm saying." He held out his hand. "Now give me that pistol."

Farlan reluctantly handed the gun over. Petra untied Eren's restraints. Rubbing his sore wrists, Eren slowly sat up.

"Thanks for believing me."

"I don't know why, but you just seem trustworthy," Petra said. "That sounds so stupid…I don't know why I should be trusting a Nazi."

"Hmph. Because we're desperate," Levi muttered. "Now clean yourself up, Eren. You can't go back to the camp looking like you were mugged."

"Yes, sir."

Petra handed him a clean handkerchief. "I'm sorry about Levi. He can be a little rough."

Eren laughed. "I knew it was coming. He was always like that. Actually, it reminds me of back then during the trial when he—"

"Trial?" Petra asked.

"Never mind…it's a long story." Eren wiped away the blood from his forehead. "Oh! I almost forgot." He reached into his jacket pocket. Levi and Farlan stiffened at his sudden movement. Eren paid them little attention as he pulled out a few small pins. They were a pair of criss-crossed wings. One wing was blue while the other was white. "Here." He handed them to Petra. "I have one for each of you."

"What are they?" she asked.

"The Wings of Freedom."

Levi took one from her hand and turned it over. "Wings of Freedom, huh? Got a nice ring to it, but they're kinda small aren't they?"

"I had them specially made. They were the symbol of the Survey Corps a long time ago. I wanted something to identify my friends when I found them again."

"Hmph. What sentimental crap," Levi scoffed.

"Thank you, Eren," Petra said.

"It's going to take a while to get you guys out of France safely, but I promise I'll protect you this time around."

_**Chapter 3 coming soon!**_


	3. The Woman in Belfort

_**I'm glad you all are enjoying this so far! Special thanks to my friend for helping my fact-check my WWII references and details :) **__** All your comments help me to improve me writing so r**_emember to review when you finish reading!

**Chapter 3**

"You should be more careful around people like that," Armin said as he bandaged Eren's head. "You never know what desperate people could do. They could have killed you!"

"But they _didn't_. Besides, I knew I'd be able to convince them I wanted to help."

"Liar."

Eren scowled up at his friend. "And stop calling them _those people_. They're human just like you and me. There's nothing different about them!"

"I know, but the Commander says…."

"Screw what he says! They're no different than us!"

"Hey, Eren!" Reiner's deep voice called from outside the tent. Reiner and Bert ducked through the opening in the tent. "Heard you hit your head pretty hard. You challenge Annie or something?"

Eren frowned. "No way I'm doing that again! I don't wanna end up on my ass."

"What happened?" Bert asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was dark in town and I just…ran into a cart," he lied.

"Into a cart?" Reiner arched an eyebrow.

"You got a problem?" Eren asked.

"No. Never mind."

Despite having become friends and comrades in their new life, Eren still felt a little on edge around Reiner and Bert. After all, they had betrayed him in their past life. There was no way he could tell them about Corporal Levi. What if they ratted him out to their superiors? No, it was better if he kept his plans just between him and Armin.

"Eren? Eren!" Bert snapped his fingers in front of Eren's face.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You still seem out of it," Bert said worriedly. "Maybe you should talk to the Commander, have him take you off duty for a day or two."

"I'm fine!" Eren stood up quickly. His head suddenly felt heavy and the dizziness returned in full.

"See? I knew you weren't fine!" Bert protested.

Armin gently grabbed his arm. "Eren, maybe you should listen to—"

He yanked his arm free of Armin's grip. "I said I'm fine!"

Snatching his jacket from the back of the chair, he stormed out of the tent. He knew his friends were just worried about him, but he couldn't afford to sit still. He had to keep going. If they sent him on leave, something could happen to Levi and Petra while he was gone. He wasn't about to risk the safety of his friends for a few days of rest. It was something he didn't have the luxury to do. And what if more of his friends were like Corporal Levi—frightened Jews hiding in someone's basement? He had to find them before another soldier did and sent them to the camps. This time around, he wasn't going to lose any of his friends.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Over the next few days, Eren and Otto were sent on more Jew hunts. It was impossible to sweep the city in one day, which meant they would be raiding houses for several days in the future. But whenever he could manage, he slipped out at night to visit Levi and Petra. He pressed them for names of other Jews still in the city. Maybe Connie or Yamir or maybe even Hanji were still in Belfort somewhere. But Corporal Levi was reluctant to tell him any names.

Otto slammed his fist against one of the doors. "Open up!"

A meek-looking woman opened the door, her long brown hair was tied in a loose pony tail and draped over her shoulder. She kept her eyes downcast as they trudged inside. Eren glimpsed her crumpling a letter and stuffing it in her apron pocket. A little boy leaned around his mother to catch a glimpse of the soldiers. He appeared to be no older than five. The boy clutched his mother's apron tightly as he hid behind her.

"Anyone else in the house?" Eren asked.

"My daughter," she said quietly, her voice wavering.

"Bring everyone to the kitchen," Otto demanded. "I want everyone gathered together. Now!"

"Y-yes, sir!" She scurried upstairs. Her son raced into the kitchen. The boy peeked around the doorframe, too afraid to move. Eren could hear the woman's frantic footsteps on the creaking floorboards above them. A pair of smaller feet scurried around as she and her ten-year-old daughter frantically ran back downstairs. The mother shooed her into the kitchen. The woman reminded Eren of his own mother.

Otto immediately set to work, turning the house upside down as he scoured the home for any signs of hidden rooms. Eren started upstairs, but before he could make it to the first room, Otto shouted his name.

"Eren! Look what we have here!"

Trudging back down the stairs, he glanced into the main living room. "What is it?"

Otto held up a few sheets of paper. Eren approached him slowly.

"What's that?"

"Read them for yourself," Otto said with a smirk of satisfaction.

Taking the first paper from him, Eren skimmed the contents. It was a letter, but it was all in French. Frowning, he mustered up what little he could remember from learning French. It was from a man—a soldier by the sound of it—probably the woman's husband. But as he read, it slowly dawned on him. It wasn't just a letter from a French soldier, it was information for the French Resistance. Eren looked back at the woman standing in the kitchen.

Snatching the letter back from Eren, Otto waved it in front of the woman.

"Lady, do you know what this is?"

"I-It's a letter from my husband."

"You think I'm stupid? This is a letter for the French Resistance!" He snatched her by the arm. "Are you a spy for the Resistance?!"

"No! Please, it's not what you think! I wasn't planning on—"

Otto slapped her. The little girl shrieked and covered her eyes.

"Mom!" the little boy cried.

"Bitch!"Otto shouted. "What do you take me for? Shitty French whore!" He dragged her out of the kitchen. "Let's see what the Captain has to say about this letter. He can decide what to do with you."

"No! Wait!" She struggled against Otto's firm grip.

"Mommy!" the little girl shouted. She trotted after them, her brother close beside her.

Otto marched the woman out the door. Eren followed close behind. Otto was too eccentric about rooting out traitors and Jews. He was like a hound dog. If there was any hint of it, he would latch on and never let go—not until the perpetrators were arrested or killed. It was the thing Eren disliked most about him. The two children cowered in the doorway of their little house, watching in fear as the soldier dragged their mother toward the Captain.

"Sir!" Otto saluted him, holding his right arm stiffly up at an angle—the heil Hitler salute. "Sir, I confiscated letters to the French Resistance that this woman was hiding." He handed over the papers.

As the officer red through the letter's contents, Eren watched the woman from a distance. He could see her shaking as Otto held her tightly. Her eyes were wide with fright and the color had left her face. The woman's fearful eyes were fixed on the officer before her.

"This is pretty dangerous material." He nodded to Otto. "Good work."

"Thank you, sir!" He yanked the woman forward. "What should we do with the bitch?"

The Captain shrugged. "Whatever you want. The truck is full this time, there's no room for her. You could work on your marksmanship, Private."

It felt as if Eren's stomach dropped.

Otto smirked. "Yes, sir."

The daughter raced out the front door, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mommy!" she cried. "Mommy!"

Eren snatched the girl by the arm.

Otto shoved the woman to the ground. "Run, bitch. Make this fun," he said darkly.

"Mommy!" the girl cried, breaking free of Eren's grasp.

The woman looked up at her daughter for the last time, her eyes wide with terror. Tears streamed down her face. "Leticia!" Her lips quivered as she tried to remain strong. "Mommy loves you. Take care of you brother."

"Mommy, what's gonna happen? You're coming home right?"

"Please, Leticia, listen."

"No! Mommy!"

"Please, just listen to me!"

Otto kicked the woman, hard. "Enough talking!"

"Leticia, Thomas!" the woman cried, her voice cracking with fear as tears streamed down her face.

Eren snatched the girl and turned her face away. Gunshots exploded in the empty street. Otto shot the helpless woman several times. Blood splattered Eren's cheek. The woman's terror stricken face sent a cold chill through him. Suddenly images flashed through his mind. His own mother's terrified face filled his mind. Images from that fateful day all those lifetimes ago filled his mind. His mother, trapped beneath the crushed house in Shiganshina, the titan that lifted her out of the wreckage. He remembered watching his mother struggle in the titan's grasp as the enormous hand crushed her, and the chilling smile the monster had as it devoured her, blood dripping from its mouth.

"Eren."

Someone called his name, but it sounded as if it came from far away.

"Eren!"

It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Eren gasped, taking in greedy breaths. Otto was staring at him, an annoyed look on his face. Eren was still holding onto the little girl tightly, so tight in fact that the girl was crying in pain. He glanced at the woman's corpse, her lifeless body riddled with bullet holes.

"Geez, Eren," Otto said. "You look like shit." He gestured to the girl he was still holding on to. "Take care of the brats. I gotta clean this mess up."

"Yeah," he said absently. "Yeah. Got it…."

Dragging the little girl behind him, he trudged toward the five-year-old boy who still stood in the doorway. The boy's eyes were wide with horror, the color drained from his face. His eyes were fixed on his mother's unmoving body. Eren recognized the look in the boy's eyes. It was despair. Despair and horror at what he had just witnessed. It reminded Eren of himself. It was something he remembered well when he had seen his own mother killed before his eyes. Grabbing the boy's hand, Eren headed in the opposite direction. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the window. His face was pale, splashes of crimson coloring his ashen face.

He glanced back at the children he dragged behind him. The boy's face was expressionless, as if the life had been drained from him. The girl was wailing, tears and snot dripping down her face. Guilt clawed at him, tearing at his insides like a ravenous beast. There was nothing he could do or say to the children to console them. It was his fault their mother was dead. Their world had been utterly destroyed, ripped from their grasp in an instant. And it was all his fault. He led them to the outskirts of Belfort, to a small orphanage.

Finally the little girl started to struggle against him. She tried to pry his hand off her arm. "Let go! Mom! I want my mom!" She kicked him. "It's all your fault!"

Eren stopped. She flailed, hitting him with her free hand. She wasn't strong and her fists didn't feel like much, but it hurt. Her words stabbed at him.

"Because of you, mom is…." She choked on a sob. "Mommy!"

"I'm sorry…."

The girl looked up at him, her features contorted with fear and grief.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it…I couldn't save your mother." He started walking again, pulling the two children with him. "But at least you can live. Your mom would have wanted that."

"Mom…" the little boy muttered. The realization of what happened finally seemed to sink in. "Mama…."

The two of them wailed at the top of their lungs, screaming and crying with grief. The sound alone was enough wake up the entire orphanage. A nun came rushing out the front door. When she saw Eren in his blood-stained uniform and the two children, she covered her mouth in horror. Eren stopped and let go of their hands.

"Can you take care of these kids?" he asked, his voice hollow and emotionless. "Their mother was killed and they have nowhere to go."

Hesitantly, the nun approached. She knelt before them and scooped the two tearful children into her arms. She glanced up at Eren skeptically. Usually children whose parents had been arrested or killed for treason were arrested and sent to the camps or were killed on the spot. It was rare for them to still be alive, and to have been taken to an orphanage by a German soldier no less.

"Yes," she finally said. "They will be safe here."

"Thanks."

Eren stole one last glance at the forlorn children. They clung to the nun's dress as they cried. His heart sank as he thought about what their lives would be like from that moment on—what kind of hell they would endure through the remainder of the war and the hatred they would harbor deep in their hearts. It was a feeling he knew well. But he never imagined that he would be the one creating such emotions in others.

**_Chapter 4 will be up on Friday!_**


	4. Schemes in the Dark

_**Here's chapter 4! There's gonna be a lot of violence and psychological stuff happening from here on in, so be prepared! Hope you guys enjoy the new installment. And please, don't forget to review! Your comments and criticism help me grow as a writer :)**_

**Chapter 4**

"Is he okay?"

"I dunno. He's been like that since he came back from duty this morning."

The voices that spoke around him sounded muffled, all slurring together into one incoherent mumble. Eren sat at a low, rickety table, a bowl of gruel in front of him. He hadn't touched his food. After what had happened with the French woman, he had returned to camp in a trance. It felt as if the life had been squeezed out of him. It had been a long time since he remembered his mother's death. It made him feel drained—empty.

"Eren."

Vaguely he heard someone call his name.

"Eren."

Someone rested their hand on his shoulder. Eren looked up. Mikasa was staring down at him. She wore the standard military uniform and a red scarf. Her black hair was cut short, topped with a military cap. Because she was disguised as a man, she had bound her chest, which made her blend in better with the men around her.

"Eren, are you alright?" she asked.

"Mikasa…."

"Armin told me you were here. What's wrong? You look pale."

Seeing her sent a flood of emotion surging through him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He doubled over and rested his head in his hands. His shoulders shook as he cried silently.

"A woman…was killed today. I don't know why, but mom. Mom's dead, I saw her! I saw it happen again. She was killed right in front of me, Mikasa! I was too weak, I couldn't save her!"

"Your mother?"

"Yes, damn it! My mother!"

Mikasa knelt beside him. She rested her hand comfortingly on his back. "Eren, listen to me. Your mother's just fine. I saw her two days ago. In Berlin."

Eren didn't look at her. Tears continued to roll down his nose.

"She's doing well. She isn't dead. You're just imagining things. Here." She handed him a small envelope. "She wanted me to give you this."

Hands trembling, Eren took the letter from her.

"Now pull yourself together," Mikasa said. "This isn't the time to be daydreaming about useless things. You can't keep doing this."

Because Mikasa had no recollection of their past life, she just thought he was imagining things. Perhaps she even thought he was crazy. But she liked him too much to do anything about it. Even though the French woman who had been killed wasn't actually Eren's mother, she resembled her. She looked similar to the way he remembered back in Shiganshina. Slitting open the envelope, Eren tugged out his mother's letter and read it.

_Dear Eren,_

_How are you? We miss you very much. Your father has been away on business quite a lot recently, and without you home, the house feels so empty and quiet. Mikasa tells me you're doing well. I worry about you…being so far away, caught up in this war. Please be safe. I can't wait to hear from you. Come home soon!_

_Love, Mom_

As he read, tears rolled down his nose and dripped onto the paper. Eren wiped his eyes furiously. He folded up the letter and tucked it away in his jacket.

"Eren, are you alright?" Mikasa asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"I'm worried about you. Ever since you enlisted, you've gotten worse."

He scowled. "It's because you don't remember," he muttered.

"Eren."

"Never mind. You don't need to treat me like a child, Mikasa! I'm not a baby, you know!"

"I know you're not, but I—"

"You're not my mother!" he shouted.

Mikasa's expression remained the same, but he knew she was upset. He had known her too long not to know when he had crossed the line. He stood up quickly. "Worry about yourself a little more. I'm not gonna die that easy." He stormed out of the tent. He glimpsed Armin standing by the opening flap, a concerned look on his face.

"Eren—"

He ignored Armin. He had to get out—clear his head. He stormed into his tent and threw off his military jacket. He changed out of his uniform and tugged on his civilian clothes. Eren hid a pistol in his jacket before cautiously leaning his head through the opening of the tent. He slipped out unnoticed. After the events from earlier that day, he was nervous that someone might have raided the house where Levi and Petra were hiding. As he walked through Belfort, he continuously glanced over his shoulder to be sure no one was following. Now that Mikasa was back in camp, it was more likely that she would tail him. But he couldn't see anyone. When he reached the house where Levi and Petra were being sheltered, he knocked. He glimpsed some movement in the window. After a few minutes, the door opened slowly.

"What do you want?" the man asked gruffly.

At least it was a better greeting than last time. "My I come in? It's not safe to talk out here."

The man looked him up and down skeptically.

"It's okay, John," Levi's voice came from behind the man. "The shitty brat won't do anything. If he does, I'll kill him."

The man, John, stood aside. Eren stepped inside as John closed the door and locked it behind him. Levi stood at the base of the stairs, arms folded as he leaned against the wall. He wore the same scowl Eren remembered so well. Snapping to attention, Eren clenched his right fist and held it over his heart in the typical army salute from years ago. Levi arched an eyebrow.

"Hello, Corporal."

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Saluting you, sir," he said hesitantly. "Sorry, it was the salute the army used in our past life."

"That's the dumbest looking salute I've ever seen." Levi strode toward him. When he unfolded his arms, Eren could clearly see the yellow Star of David pinned to his chest. It looked out of place with the rest of his clothes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just—"

Levi shook his head. "Shut up. Come upstairs."

"Yes, sir."

He followed Levi up the stairs. Despite the role reversal in this life, Levi still held the air of a Corporal—an attitude that demanded respect. It was hard to adjust to the Corporal being just a simple civilian instead of a soldier. But he still held himself in a way that spoke of military experience. Levi opened the bedroom door. Petra glanced up from the bed. Farlan was standing by the window, keeping an eye on the darkened streets.

"Eren? What are you doing here?" Petra asked.

Levi closed the door behind him. "Well? There's no way you'd come here for nothing. Start talking."

"Armin and I came up with a plan to smuggle you out of France. In three weeks, We'll be getting a supply truck with new uniforms and food rations. Armin and I will snag a few extra uniforms, then we can sneak you out disguised as soldiers."

"That seems awfully simple," Petra said.

"You forget that German soldiers can't just leave their post for days on end," Levi said pointedly. "You'll be found out."

"That's a risk I'm gonna have to take. If I come back and tell them I was captured they might believe me…. Either way, as long as you get out safely, that's all that matters."

"And how do you expect to get those uniforms here without arousing suspicion, huh?"

"Well, um…."

"Go easy on him, Levi," Petra said. "He's doing his best. At least he's willing to help us."

"Tch." He folded his arms and turned away, annoyed. "German dog."

"I'm trying my best, Corporal!" Eren protested.

"You keep calling me _Corporal_, but I'm not in the military, brat! Stop giving me weird names!" Levi snapped.

"I've only ever called you _Corporal Levi_, so…what should I call you?"

"Just use my name. It's not that damn hard."

"Rivaille, then?"

Levi shuddered. "That sounds strange."

"Just call him by name," Petra said. "Give it a try."

Eren glanced at him nervously. "Levi."

He stared pointedly at Eren. "That sounds gross coming from you. Don't call me so familiarly."

"Hey, kid," Farlan said.

The three of them looked up at him. It was the first he had spoken since Eren had entered the room.

"There's a soldier standing outside." He stared coldly at Eren. "He a friend of yours?"

Eren hurried to the window. Pulling the curtain slightly to the side, he peered down at the dark street below. A slender soldier in the standard green German uniform stood in front of the house. He could see the short black hair peeking out from under their hat and the red scarf wrapped around their neck.

"Mikasa," he said under his breath.

"So he _is _a friend of yours!"

"Well, yes but no, I didn't lead them here!"

Farlan snatched him by the collar of his jacket. "I see what you're playing at! Trying to convince us you wanna help us, but you're really just waiting to rat us out!"

"No, I swear!" Eren pulled out his concealed pistol. "Here, if you don't believe me, use me as a hostage or kill me or whatever! But I swear I'm trying to help you!"

Levi snatched the gun from Eren's hand. "Cut it out, Farlan."

Farlan released him roughly.

"I'm gonna let you handle this, Eren," Levi said, handing the pistol back to him. "I'll believe in you, so prove to me that I can trust you."

"Yes, sir."

Eren hurried down the stairs. John was sitting in the living room, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Do you have a back door?" Eren asked. "I need to slip out the back."

John sat up straighter, "What've you done now?"

"There's someone looking for me, and I need to get out unnoticed."

He nodded. "This way." John led him into the kitchen. There was a door at the back of the kitchen, leading into a back alley. Eren slipped out into the dark alleyway. As quietly as possible, he raced in the opposite direction as Mikasa. He couldn't hear any footsteps behind him, but to be safe, he went down a block or two before slowing down. He emerged onto the main road and headed back in the direction of the house he had just left. He spotted Mikasa walking slowly down the street toward him. When she caught sight of him, she hurried toward him.

"What are you doing here?" Eren asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He hated the way her eyes seemed bore deep into his mind, as if they were searching out all his secrets.

He shrugged. "I wanted a drink. They don't have any of the good stuff back in camp."

She looked at him skeptically. "I thought I saw you go into one of the houses."

"Must've been someone else you mistook for me."

"No, I'm sure it was you."

"Are you following me around?" he said, annoyed. "What are you, my babysitter? I don't need someone to follow me and make sure I don't get hurt!"

"Armin said you've been acting strange."

"Hmph." He shouldered past her. "You guys are the biggest worriers I've ever known! Take a break from being my nanny, why don't you?"

He stormed back toward the camp. Muttering angrily to himself, he couldn't help but think about Mikasa finding out about Levi and Petra. In their past life, Levi and Makasa never got along. She had always hated him. He couldn't imagine that changing in this lifetime, and he didn't want to chance it. Thinking back to what she had said, Eren grumbled. Armin had said something to her. He didn't know what he had said, but it was enough to set Mikasa's radar on alert. Eren would have to be more careful from now on. His plans were slowly starting crumble. But he would soon find out just how badly things were going.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

_Journal, July 1940._

_The French Resistance is starting to act. Small skirmishes have been happening all across France and they need more troops to put them down. Our Commander received orders to transfer soldiers because some big attack was being planned near Reims…wherever the hell that is. Reiner, Bertholt, Annie, Armin, and I have all been transferred. We leave in the morning to cross all of mother-fucking France! After that we're supposed to get our orders from our new Commander and put down the resistance. I'm a little worried about leaving…what if Levi and Petra get found out while I'm gone? I just hope Mikasa doesn't find them._

_Private First Class, Eren Jaeger_

The five of them trudged through the ankle-deep mud. It had been raining all night and the dirt road they had been walking on had quickly turned to mud. With their heavy packs, thick uniform jackets, and guns, it felt as if they were carrying well over fifty pounds of gear. And with all of the gear waterlogged, it felt twice as heavy. The men all seemed drained as they marched. Armin was riding in one of the cramped trucks. When he had received the word that he was being transferred, the color seemed to drain from his face. Armin hadn't been in battle yet. Well…not in this lifetime.

As they marched, Eren couldn't help but wonder what they would see when they arrived. In this life, he hadn't seen much battle. He had only helped put down small skirmishes. But by the sound of things, the Resistance was putting up on hell of a fight. Images of his time back in the Survey Corps kept flashing through his mind. He wondered if he would see the same amount of death as he had back then. Something deep inside him told him that many of the faces he saw around him would not return to Belfort.

He glanced at Otto who marched beside him. And he wondered just how many faces would disappear—how many they would lose before they returned. Just how many souls would be sacrificed for the sake of valor and glory.

_**Chapter 5 will be up on Friday!**_


	5. Battle of Reims

_**Now is when it starts getting violent, boys and girls. So if you don't like violence, then I suggest you stop reading here! Anyway, remember to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 5**

Everything was utter chaos. As the soldiers had entered the city, everything went downhill. The sound of gunshots rang in his ears. Men fell around him. The Resistance knew the city of Reims better than the German soldiers did…and that was their undoing. The Resistance fought entirely in guerilla style warfare. They hid in houses, used every alley and corner to hide and trap the soldiers. Screams of agony echoed in the streets. The cries and wails of the dying was the song of Reims that day.

Eren darted through the streets, weaving through the completely unfamiliar city. Pressing his back to the wall, Eren glanced around the corner. A bullet ricocheted off the wall, missing him by inches. He ducked behind a nearby car. He leaned around the old vehicle and fired. The man slumped against the wall, blood oozing from his chest. Eren darted out from his hiding place and advanced. The Resistance had supposedly set up a headquarters deeper in the city. Their goal was to find it, take it, and shut down their plans.

A blur of colors shot out from the alley to his left. Eren skidded to a stop, barely avoiding the dagger that slashed at him wildly. A woman, wearing a man's French uniform, stood in his path. She lunged at him, slashing at him with the small dagger. Eren sidestepped her attack. It took him by surprise—he hadn't seen any women fighting. And despite the danger she faced, she bravely stood against them. He could see her hands shaking as she lunged at him again.

Snatching her by the wrist, Eren kicked her legs out from beneath her. He pushed her down, forcing her to the ground. He wrenched the knife from her hands. He aimed his gun at her. She glared at him with hatred.

"Kill me, Nazi dog!" she cried.

He stood up straighter. "I won't kill an unarmed woman."

The woman lunged at him. Eren struggled against her as she tried to take back her knife. She was a mass of flailing limbs as she clawed at him and hit him in any way she could. She was desperate. Even if Eren was unwilling to shoot her, she knew she would be arrested and killed when the fighting was over. She managed to wrench the dagger from Eren's hand. She held the blade to her neck, tears in her eyes.

"Wait!" Eren shouted.

She sliced her throat open. Blood sprayed in spurts as the knife cut through to carotid artery, some of the blood splattering Eren's uniform. The woman gasped through mouthfuls of blood as she slowly suffocated. She collapsed in a twisted, bloody heap. He stood there stunned.

Gunshots from behind him roused him from his shock. Eren darted forward. He couldn't afford to stop now unless he wanted to be killed. As he rounded a corner, something in his peripheral caught his attention—a blur of green, black, and yellow. He aimed his gun. The figure stopped short of him, gun also raised. Armin stared back at him, wide-eyed and hands shaking.

"Eren!" Armin cried.

Eren lowered his gun, surprised. "Armin! Thank God you're okay."

"I got separated from everyone when the Resistance ambushed us." Eren had never seen Armin's face so pale before. This was the first time he had been in any real combat since they joined the German army. "Everyone is…my entire squad is…." Armin's shoulders shook as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Pull yourself together!" Eren clasped his shoulder firmly. "This isn't the time! We can grieve when it's all over. Just stick close to me."

Eren started off again into the city, Armin right behind him. Armin would be almost useless in his current state. The horror of watching comrades die around him and being forced to kill others—it had shaken him badly. After the brutality he had witnessed in this war, even Eren felt less sure of himself. But at this point, it was a fight for survival. To survive, he had to discard a part of himself. He had to crush his humanity—to become a monster in order to live. Things were a blur as they advanced. He shot down numerous enemies as they invaded deeper into the town. With each man he killed, it felt as if something deep inside him was being eaten away. Armin seemed to feel it too. They advanced together, unfeeling and unyielding soldiers.

"This is hell…" Armin muttered.

Eren glanced at him worriedly. Armin sounded about ready to give up, on the verge of a breakdown. That would be the last thing they needed.

The sound of rushed footsteps caught Eren's attention. He skidded to a halt and held out his hand to stop Armin. They pressed their backs against the wall, guns loaded and ready. A figure raced around the corner, wearing a dark brown uniform and without a gun. It wasn't a French uniform. Maybe it was a British soldier who had been trapped in France when the Germans pushed out the Allied Powers. The man spotted them just as Eren was lifting his gun.

The soldier's gray buzz cut and large eyes sparked something in Eren's memory. It was Connie. Eren lowered his gun. A crazed shout of panic erupted beside him and Eren glimpsed Armin raising his gun.

"Armin, no!" He shoved the gun aside. The bullet exploded from the barrel and ricocheted off the wall.

"Eren!" Armin shouted, wide-eyed. "What are you doing?!"

Connie charged at them, a large knife in his hands. "Die! Nazi bastards!"

Eren tossed aside his gun and snatched Connie by the wrist. He twisted until he heard a slight pop. Connie shrieked in pain and dropped the knife. He swung wildly at Eren, but none of the punches ever connected. Eren knocked Connie's feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground. Eren snatched the fallen knife and pressed the edge of the blade to his attacker's throat.

Connie glared at him. "Go ahead and kill me, bastard!"

"Connie, it's me! Eren!"

"Eren, what are you doing?!" Armin tried to pry him off of the English soldier. "He's an enemy!"

"Let go of me!" Eren shook Armin's hand off. "Connie's not an enemy!"

"How do you know my name?" Connie muttered, taken aback.

"Oh come on, please tell me you remember! It's me, Eren Jaeger, from the 104th Trainee Squad. Remember?"

A look of confusion crossed Connie's face.

"And you're Connie Springer! From a small village out in the country."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Connie spat. "I've never met you in my life!"

Eren growled in frustration. "Not in this life, but in our last one!" He tossed aside the knife and shook him. "Come on, remember! You were friends with Jean and Marco. And that damn horse-faced shit used to call me 'the idiot rushing to his death,' remember?!"

Armin grabbed Eren by the arm, trying to pull him off the smaller soldier. "Eren, you've gone crazy! This isn't the time to—"

Eren shoved him off. He grabbed Armin by the jacket and slammed him against the wall. "I'M NOT CRAZY!" he shouted at the top of his voice. "You all just don't remember! But the memories are in there somewhere, I _know _they are! So just wake up already!" As he was shaking his friend, Armin's head whiplashed backward. His helmet smashed into the brick wall. Dizzy and nauseous, Armin slid down the wall and sat motionless. Eren stalked over to Connie, who still lay where Eren had left him. Eren pulled out another of the wing pins he had given Levi and Petra. He held it up for Connie to see.

"You've got to remember, Connie! I want to help!"

Connie's eyes widened when he saw the wing emblem. "The Wings of Freedom," he muttered. He blinked. "Huh? What…how do I know what that is? But…I feel like I've seen it somewhere."

Eren heaved a sigh of relief. "From our time in the Survey Corps. We were comrades back them…though it looks like your combat skills haven't improved much since then."

Connie glared at him. "Shut up! In my town, I'm a genius at everything I do!"

"Bull shit, and you know it." Eren held his hand out for him. "Can you stand?"

He eyed Eren skeptically, but he took the German soldier's offered help. Armin groaned from the place he was sitting.

"Oh my God! Armin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Eren said quickly.

Armin groaned, holding a hand to his head. A stream of blood was running from the side of his head. There was a dent in Armin's helmet. Despite its protection, he had still hit his head pretty bad. "Eren…? Why is Connie here?"

"Are you okay?" Eren asked worriedly. "You don't remember what happened?"

"You knocked him pretty bad," Connie said. "The blood must have rushed to your head with all the fighting."

"What do you mean?" Armin said slowly. "Why were you fighting? Aren't we friends?"

Eren glanced back at Connie before looking down at Armin. "Wait, you remember?"

"Remember what? I remember you and the Corporal were doing something and…uhg, my head."

"Armin?" He didn't want to get his hopes up, but by the way Armin was talking maybe he had remembered something from his past life.

"Nnn…." Armin winced. "What's…Eren, what happened?"

"Shit," Eren muttered under his breath. "It could have happened anywhere but here." He grabbed him by the arm and helped Armin up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine."

Looking both ways, Eren grabbed Connie and Armin and ducked into an empty nearby house. Connie jerked his arm out of Eren's grasp.

"The hell are you doing?!" Connie shouted.

"Calm down! I wanna help!" Eren shouted back.

"Yeah, right."

"I know you remembered _something_. You recognized the Wings of Freedom for God's sake!" Eren pulled his pistol out of its holster and handed it to him. "Take this. We can't go back out there together, but I don't want you going out unarmed. I don't want any of my friends to die…not again."

Connie took it from him hesitantly. "Why are you helping me like this? You're German."

"Because we're friends! And take this too." He handed him the wing pin. "So that I can find you again when this whole thing is over."

"This feels kind of nostalgic," Connie admitted hesitantly.

Armin nodded. "It feels like we've done this before."

Eren patted Connie on the back. "Be careful out there. Make sure you come back alive. When this battle is over, we'll try and smuggle you back to England. Can't have you dying here."

Connie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Eren and Armin stood, ready to head back into the fray. "See you on the other side."

Once again they were thrown into chaos. Gunshots, small explosions, and dying screams, rang in his ears. Eren and Armin trudged through the streets, slowly making their way toward the center of Reims. As they ducked into a side alley, Eren spotted one of their comrades ahead of them—Franz. He was another soldier Eren had remembered from his past life, a fellow 104th Squad Trainee.

"Franz!" Eren called.

As Franz turned to look at them, a gunshot rang loudly in their ears. Franz recoiled and collapsed in a limp heap. Eren stopped dead in his tracks, Armin running into him. One minute Franz was standing there and now he was…. Eren gritted his teeth in frustration. Another soldier stepped into view, wearing a dark brown uniform. It was Connie. Connie had killed Franz…and Eren had given him the gun to do it. Eren stood there, frozen in shock.

"Franz…" Armin said, stunned

"It's all my fault…" Eren muttered. He slammed his fist against the wall. "Because of me, Franz is…."

What had he just done? By trying to protect one friend, he had killed another.

**_Chapter 6 will be up on Friday! And Merry Christmas, everyone!_**


	6. Life for a Life

_**I hope you enjoy chapter 6! Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 6**

Eren sat back on his heels, crouched against the wall with his head in his hands. After the army had taken control of Reims and extinguished the rest of the Resistance, all that remained was the cleanup effort. The casualties were more than they had expected. Their comrades dragged back bodies of friends and fellow soldiers, lining them up in neat rows to find out who had made it and who hadn't. Among them were faces Eren had grown close to. Samuel, Nack, Dazz, Franz, even Otto. There were several others he hadn't known well. But Samuel, Nack, Dazz, and Franz were all faces he knew from his previous life. And they were all friends he had lost their lives on that fateful day in Trost—a fate they seemingly couldn't escape.

He glanced up at the ashen, lifeless faces laid out before him—faces that would never smile or laugh again. Eren stood slowly and approached Franz's body. A small pin bearing two crossing wings gleamed in the sunlight—the Wings of Freedom. Hand shaking, Eren plucked the pin from Farnz's lapel. So much for Eren's promise to never see his friends die in this life. His promise to protect them had just been empty words. Because of him, Franz was dead. He clenched his fist over the pin.

"I'm such a useless piece of shit!"

Armin approached him hesitantly. "Eren…."

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't given Connie that gun, Franz might still be…."

"But if you hadn't, Connie might have died instead," Armin said. "You don't know what would have happened."

Eren said nothing.

Armin gently rested his hand on Eren's shoulder. "Saving one person means not being able to save another. You can't save everyone."

Tears of frustration leaked from Eren's eyes. He covered his face with his hand. "Damn it…damn it all to Hell!" Wiping at his tears furiously, Eren stood up. "So do you really remember?"

"Somehow…it's really hazy but I remember some stuff about the Scouting Legion. A few faces and names, and a lot of death…."

"Yeah." Eren stared at the wing pin sadly. "We lost a lot of our friends back then. I wanted this time to be different."

"Um, Eren, about that…what are we gonna do about Mikasa?" Armin asked. "She doesn't remember anything about it, and she's bound to find out about the Corporal and Petra. And she's not gonna be happy about it."

"I know. She always disliked him, and I can't imagine that changing much this time either. We gotta move quickly before she finds out. But right now, we gotta see if we can help Connie out."

"That will be a little hard. We're still kind of far from the Channel…but if we can get him there we could find a boat to take him to England."

"How do we do that?"

"Well, there's a road that goes straight from Reims to Calais on the coast. I bet we could find him a boat there."

"Hey, Eren!" Reiner's deep voice called.

Eren glanced up. Reiner approached them, gun slung over his shoulder. "I've been looking for you guys everywhere," he said. "Bert and Annie are hitting the town, see if we can't grab a good beer or something."

"Now?" Armin asked. "We still haven't finished counting the number of casualties!"

"Yeah, and they got enough people already doing that. No need for us to stick around."

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Eren snatched Reiner by the collar of his uniform. He glared up at him. "How can you be so carefree about it?! Some of our friends _died_ today! And you don't fucking care?!"

"So what? You act like you've never seen soldiers die before! Yeah, it's hard but you have to suck it up. You're a soldier!" Reiner smacked his hands away. "Sulk here all you want, it's not going to bring anyone back, Jaeger."

"Damn it!"

"Eren." Armin rested his hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over it. We've got to focus on getting Connie back to England safely. We can worry about Reiner later."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, we've got more important things to do."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

It had been days since that Jaeger brat had come by the house. Not like he stopped by very often to begin with, but Belfort seemed awfully quiet. There were fewer soldiers roaming the streets, which was a relief. Levi sat by the window, the curtains closed and a cigarette between his fingers. What had happened to the brat? Not that he cared much. He was a Nazi dog—a German soldier. The fewer of them around, the better it was for them. There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. He didn't answer.

Petra opened the door slowly. "Dinner is ready."

He didn't respond. She approached him slowly, her shoes making a soft clack on the wooden floorboards as she came closer. Petra gently touched his hand. "You've been very quiet recently. Are you alright?"

"You think there's something wrong with me?" he snapped.

"You just seem distracted. Are you worried about Eren?"

"Hmph! Who would be worried about a shitty brat like him?"

Petra wrapped her arms around Levi's shoulders. "It would be wonderful if he really did help us get out of here. We could go to England or America, start over. We could finally get married."

"Hn."

She placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. "It's almost too much to hope for."

Levi stood and extinguished his cigarette in an empty tin. He gently brushed some of the hair from Petra's face. "Try not to get your hopes up too high, Petra. No one knows the future until it happens."

"I know…."

Suddenly a frantic knock came from downstairs. Farlan burst into the room, a look of fear lingering in his eyes. Levi and Petra stiffened.

"There's someone at the front door. We'd better hide up here," he whispered.

Levi strode toward him. "You and Petra hide. I'm going to check it out."

"Levi, wait!" Farlan grabbed him by the arm. "What if it's a soldier? You'll get caught!"

"And what if it's that shitty little brat?" He shrugged him off. "You two hide. I'll be fine."

Levi slipped out into the hallway and crept toward the stairs. Back pressed against the wall, he peered around the corner. He could just barely see the door from where he stood. Whoever it was pounded on the door again. John grabbed his pistol and slowly approached the door. Maybe it wasn't Eren after all. The brat never knocked that loud before. Either that or there was something horribly wrong. John opened the door slowly.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm being chased and I saw the lights on in your house and I was just hoping you could help me." It was a female voice.

"Who's chasing you?"

"Germans. They…they think I'm a Jew who removed her star. And they want to send me to the camps!"

"Come in, come in. Quickly!"

As the woman stepped inside, Levi finally caught a glimpse of her. She wore a heavy dark green coat over her blouse and long skirt, a red scarf wrapped around her neck. She had short black hair and somewhat slanted eyes. If he didn't know any better, she looked half Asian. She held herself up straight, her shoulders squared—almost like a soldier. A sense of uneasiness stole over him. She seemed familiar somehow, but he couldn't recognize from where. But deep inside he knew there was something wrong.

"Thank you so much! I thought I was done for! You're very kind to help me." The corners of her mouth turned up slightly in an odd smirk. "Very kind."

There was something horribly horribly wrong.

**Chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. A Rat in Belfort

_**I hope you enjoy Chapter 7! I promise more of the SnK cannon characters will be back soon enough, but for now, Connie will just have to do. Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 7**

"Eren! Connie!"

Armin jogged toward them. They sat crouched in an empty shed, behind the house of the family that had been sheltering Connie. After a lot of asking around, Eren and Armin had managed to find where Connie was hiding within Reims. And after days of planning, they had finally come up with a solution to smuggle Connie out of France.

"What took you so long?" Eren asked.

"Sorry. Bertholt stopped me when I was trying to sneak out."

Eren stiffened. "Did he follow you?"

Armin shook his head. "I made sure no one followed me."

Eren heaved a sigh of relief.

"Why are you guys trying so hard to help me anyway? We're supposed to be enemies."

"Because we're friends!" Eren grinned. "Besides, you must've at least believed some of what I said. Otherwise you'd have thrown that away, right?" he said, pointing to the wing pin on Connie's lapel.

"Yeah, well, it was kind of nostalgic."

Armin laid a map out in front of them. "I've arranged for us to hitch a ride with a fisherman on his way back to Calais. We'll have to disguise ourselves, which means we'll need to ditch our uniforms. We're going to be taking this road here," he said pointing to one of the lines on the map. "It's a direct route from here to Calais."

"What about any German checkpoints?" Connie asked. "What if they question us?"

"You'll pretend to be the fisherman's mute nephew. That way they won't notice your British accent…or that you don't speak French."

"What about you two?"

"I speak enough French to pass as an assistant of some sort. Most German soldiers can't tell the difference between a fake French accent and a real one."

"What about me?" Eren asked.

"It might be better if you stay behind," Armin said. "If there are too many of us, we'll arouse more suspicion."

"No way! I'm coming too!"

"This trip is going to take a few days, even by car. I heard Commander Nile talking about transferring some of the soldiers back to Belfort soon. You're still worried about the Corporal right? You should go back with them."

Eren shuddered at the mention of Nile's name. In their previous life, Nile had been the Commander of the Military Police—the main advocate for Eren's execution. "But…."

"Trust me, Eren. I'll make sure Connie gets back to England safely," Armin said with a smile.

"You're right," he said reluctantly. "You always were one of the best strategists I ever knew."

"So when do we leave?" Connie asked.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow." Armin handed him a stack of clothes. They were very plain, but it would help him blend in as a civilian. "You'll have to wear these.'

"Roger."

"Connie, do you know if anyone else is here in Reims or in France in general?" Eren asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Our friends. Jean, Marco, Christa, Sasha, Commander Erwin—"

"Wait, did you say Commander Erwin?"

"Yeah. Is he here?!"

"Well, not in France," Connie said slowly. "Commander Erwin is in charge of my division. He should be in England right now."

"What about Squad Leader Hanji or Thomas or Gunther or Eld or Oluo?!"

Whoa! Slow down, man. I don't know _everybody_ okay? I just know the people in my division and my squad, alright? But if you mean Thomas Wagner, he's in my squad. Last I saw him, he was with Commander Erwin's squad."

Eren sighed. He was getting ahead of himself. "Yeah, I got it. Sorry. So Thomas is still alive, huh?"

"Last time I saw him he was."

"That's a relief."

"Don't worry about anything, Eren. I'll meet you back in Belfort in a few days." Armin smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah. You guys be careful."

"You too."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Mikasa glanced around the room. It was a cozy little house, and from what she could tell it was a family of five. The mother entered the room, her seven-year-old daughter trailing behind her.

"Dear, who is this?" she asked.

"This is—"

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman, ma'am," Mikasa said quickly. "I was being chased by German soldiers and I didn't know where to go for help! But I saw your lights on and I…I'm sorry for intruding."

"Oh, you poor dear!" The woman wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug. "Mikasa, was it? That's an interesting name."

"Yes, well, my mother was from the East…or so I'm told."

"So you're half then?"

"Yes, ma'am. And you know how the German's feel about undesirables and such…."

"Well you may stay here as long as you like. Those soldiers will be gone before you know it."

"Thank you for your kindness."

The father laid aside his gun. "We were just about to sit down to dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"That's very kind of you," Mikasa said.

The mother led her into the kitchen. With each step, Mikasa kept an eye on her surroundings. There had to be a clue somewhere in the house. If they were willing to take in someone they didn't know—who claimed to be Jewish—there was no doubt they could already be harboring Jews. Such a heinous act…it made her sick to her stomach! When she had enlisted with Eren and Armin, they had been bombarded with propaganda against the Jews, more so than they had prior to enlisting. Jews were an abomination. That's what they had told her.

Eren had always remained adamant against the idea, but it had been preached to them as gospel. What he had called brainwashing, Mikasa had called training. And it was part of their training to root out such undesirables and report them, along with their protectors. It didn't matter how kind the family was. Anyone who harbored a Jew was an enemy.

Inside the kitchen was a large dining table. A boy about the age of seventeen and an elderly man sat at the table as the four of them entered. The daughter sat next her brother, eager to eat. But there were eight places set, not five.

"You must have a very large family," Mikasa said.

"Oh." The mother stiffened, realizing what Mikasa was insinuating. "Well we had invited friends over for dinner, but they called a few minutes ago and cancelled," she said quickly. "We just haven't removed the places yet."

"Is that so?"

The mother hastily removed the extra plates. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you."

They ate dinner in relative silence. The mother and father tried to keep up pleasant conversation, but Mikasa could tell something else was on their minds. Those extra places that had been set weren't for friends, they were for Jews. There were Jews hidden somewhere in this house. And Eren had probably known it. Eren was covering for them, making sure those filthy Jews weren't caught. It angered her. Eren…that idiot. He could be killed if anyone found out about his treasonous behavior. Mikasa had known he was crazy, but she didn't want to admit it. She cared about him. She didn't want to see him taken away. Those who were mentally ill were undesirables according to the Fuhrer. And if anyone found out that Eren was mentally unstable, he would be taken away. But she wouldn't allow that.

After excruciating hours in that defiled house, Mikasa had finally had enough.

"You've been very kind. But the soldiers should be gone by now," she said.

"Oh it was no trouble at all, dear," the mother said with a smile. "Do be careful."

"I will. Thank you for your hospitality."

As Mikasa left the kitchen, something in her peripherals caught her attention. It was a short figure standing at the top of the stairs, scowling down at her. She turned quickly. But there was no one to be seen. Perhaps it was her imagination. But she could have sworn she felt the condescending scowl staring down at her.

"Is something the matter?" the mother asked.

"No. It's nothing." Mikasa opened the door. "Thank you again."

As the door closed behind her, she trudged back toward the German camp.

Levi watched her from the upstairs window. He held the curtain aside just enough to see her. The way she held herself and the way she spoke—it sounded just like a soldier. And her accent was terrible. No matter which way he looked at it, that girl was probably German. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Had they been found out? There was something painfully familiar about her, like he had seen her before. But where?

"Levi?" Petra asked hesitantly.

"Hn?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just not sure about her. That girl that was just here."

Petra peered through the gap in the curtain. "What about her?"

"I think she's with the Germans."

"But then…that would mean—"

"We've been found out."

**_Chapter 8 will be up on Friday!_**


	8. Betrayal

**_Sorry to all you Mikasa fans for sort of turning Mikasa into a bad guy. I hope you all LIKE Chapter 8! Don't forget to review!_**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning there was a loud pounding on the door. It sounded as if someone was ramming the door with a sack of bricks. It startled the whole house awake. Levi leaped from his bed and rushed to the window. He pulled back the curtain and peered down at the street below. A small platoon of German soldiers blocked the street in front of the house, an army truck parked not far away.

"Shit!"

"What's going on?!" Petra cried.

Farlan hurried to the window and gazed down at the street. "It's the Germans!"

John raced into the bedroom. "Hide! There are German soldiers at our door! Quick!" He helped the three of them into the small hole in the wall. "Please, stay as quiet as you can." He slid the plank securely into place and pushed the dresser in front of the hiding place.

"Fuck," Levi muttered in the dark, cramped space. "I knew that bitch was a German dog!"

"You mean that girl—?"

Levi slapped his hand over Petra's mouth to silence her.

John rushed downstairs, still in his night shirt. He hastily pulled on his pants as he ran to the front door. Before he could open it, the soldiers broke the door down. His wife emerged at the top of the stairs, hugging their seven-year-old daughter to her.

"What's going on?" she shrieked as soldiers swarmed into their house.

"What is the meaning of this?!" John shouted.

"Your house is being searched," one of the soldiers said gruffly. "You are suspected of harboring Jews."

"We've been searched before! Didn't they tell you that we—"

A soldier whacked him with the butt of his gun, knocking John to the floor. "Shut up! We know you're hiding Jews!"

Mikasa marched into the room. She was clothed in her full military uniform, her chest bound to make her look more like a man. She wore a military cap over her short black hair. "Spread out!" she ordered. "Search the house! Don't leave anything untouched. I know they're here."

"You…" John said slowly.

Mikasa gazed down her nose at him, her head held high. "Thank you for your hospitality last night. You were most helpful."

"You bitch!" John scrambled to his feet.

Two soldiers snatched him by the arms and restrained him. Several soldiers spread out across the whole house. Six stormed up the stairs while six others tore up the bottom floor. They threw books on the floor, knocked over furniture, tore pictures from the walls, ripped up floorboards. They left nothing untouched. The mother held onto her daughter tightly. Her son and their grandfather stood aside and watched in horror as their home was ripped apart. A few soldiers marched into the second bedroom, only to find it empty.

"I want those Jews found!" Mikasa shouted. "We are _not_ leaving empty-handed!"

A soldier overturned the dresser. He rammed the butt of his gun against the wall. He hesitated.

"This wall is hollow!" he shouted. "Someone give me a hand."

Another soldier hurried toward him. The two of them pulled at the wood until it popped off. Levi lunged at them. Seizing the opening his surprise attack had made, he snatched a pistol from one of the men's holsters. He shot the first through the head, point blank range. Blood splattered his face. Petra shrieked. Farlan shot out of the opening and tackled the second soldier to the ground. Levi stood protectively in front of their hiding place. He would shoot down anyone who tried to take them or die trying.

Another soldier rushed into the room. Levi shot him on the spot. The man slumped to the floor, dead. Farlan managed to wrestle the other soldier's rifle from his grasp. He smacked the butt of the rifle against the soldier's head. Snatching a dagger from the soldier's belt, he sliced open the man's neck, killing him instantly. Farlan and Levi stood ready for the others. Another soldier leaned around the door. Farlan shot at him, the bullet ricocheting off his helmet. And then silence.

"Come on, you shitty bastards!" Levi called. "You can't take us if you don't try."

Silence.

"Maybe they've given up," Farlan muttered.

"No way," Levi said. "They're plotting something."

"Give it up!" Mikasa hollered. Her voice sounded close by. She was probably right outside the door. "You're surrounded. There's no escape for you."

"Show your face, you bitch," Levi said. "I'll show you my escape route. Right after I put hole through that damn head of yours."

"You're caught, Shorty. Just come quietly."

"Why don't you come and make me, bitch?"

Suddenly a gunshot rang from outside the house. The sound of shattering glass exploded in his ears. Farlan collapsed, screaming in pain. His arm was bloody, a bullet hole cut deep into his flesh.

"Shit," Levi muttered.

"I can kill you at any time," Mikasa said calmly. "If you don't want to die where you stand, I suggest you cooperate."

"Damn bitch…." Levi slowly laid down the pistol he had stolen. He glanced back at Petra. She stared up at him, eyes wide with terror. "Sorry, Petra. But that dream of yours is going to have to wait."

Mikasa stepped into the room, the little girl held firmly in front of her with one arm. She held the barrel of her pistol to the little girl's head.

"Let the girl go!" Levi shouted. "We've given up."

"Call it a precaution. To make sure you don't try anything funny." She nodded to the doorway. "Now get moving."

Levi helped Petra up. She clung to his sleeve, her hands shaking. Farlan shakily got to his feet and the three of them marched out of the bedroom. As they made their way down the stairs, Levi realized just how hopeless their resistance had been. The house was crawling with German soldiers. They had restrained the rest of the family and were marching them outside as well. They trudged outside, single file. Soldiers stood waiting for them outside, guns at the ready. Mikasa followed behind them. Once they were all out of the house, she released the girl.

"Jesse, come here," Levi said softly, holding his hand out to her.

The little girl raced toward him. She clung to his shirt and walked alongside him as they were escorted to the truck. Not only were Farlan, Levi, and Petra being loaded into the car, but the family that had sheltered them as well. No matter what he said now, he knew there was nothing he could do or say to spare the family that had sheltered them. Just as they were being loaded into the truck, Levi heard someone call out to him.

"Corporal!"

He turned. Over the heads he could see a younger soldier racing toward them, a look of shock on his face. It was Eren. Another soldier slammed the butt of his rifle into the small of Levi's back. Levi cursed under his breath as he crawled into the back of the cramped truck. He looked back at Eren. He felt a sense of relief wash over him. Judging by the look on the kid's face, Eren hadn't been a part of the plan.

"Corporal!" Eren shouted.

Mikasa blocked his way. "Eren, what are you doing here?"

"Mikasa! What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted.

She held him back. "My job. What you should have done in the first place."

"Do you know what you've done?!" He glared at her. "That's the Corporal and—"

Mikasa slapped her hand over his mouth. "Silence!" She leaned closer to him. "Eren, if they find out you didn't turn in Jews knowing that this family was hiding them, you'll be taken too. You'll go to the camps or worse…killed."

He tore her hand away from his mouth. "I don't care!" He ran toward the truck.

Mikasa hurriedly shooed away the other soldiers. By the time Eren reached the truck, none of the other soldiers were within earshot. There wasn't much to restrain their escape, but the guns and soldiers were enough to keep Levi and the others in the back of the truck.

"Corporal," Eren said, his voice shaking.

"Oi, Eren." Levi gazed at him coolly, his expression never wavering. "Thanks for trying to help. But this is the end of the line for us."

"No, I'll get you out of this. I swear! Armin and I will find I way to get you out."

Levi chuckled. "Thanks for the sentiment."

Petra broke into tears. She buried her face in her hands and cried, her shoulders shaking.

"Been nice knowing you, shitty brat," Levi said.

The truck sputtered to life. Eren could hear the little girl and her mother crying over the rumble of the engine. The truck lurched forward and drove off toward the edge of town. It felt as if a gaping hole had opened up in the pit of his stomach. He was losing people left and right. He felt so useless.

"Eren, you shouldn't be here," Mikasa said, grabbing his arm firmly. "You should go back to—"

He jerked his arm from her grasp. "Fuck you! You have no idea what the hell you've just done!"

"Calm down. You're just worked up after—"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed at the top of his voice. "I don't even want to see your face. Just leave me the hell alone!" He stormed off toward the camp. The last thing he needed was for Mikasa to try and lecture him about their duty as soldiers to the Fuhrer. All he cared about was the safety of his friends. Nothing else mattered. And Mikasa had gone and thrown a wrench in his plans. Everything was ruined. Everything.

He prayed that Armin would have better news for him when he returned from Calais. If Connie made it back to England safely, it would be one small ray of hope in a sea of darkness. When he came back to camp, they would have to think of a way to rescue Levi and the others. But first he needed to find out which camp he would be taken to. And that could be a problem.

_**Chapter 9 will be up on Friday!**_


	9. Gateway to Hell

_**Hopefully this stuff isn't too depressing :/ Anyway, I hope you like Chapter 9! Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 9**

The ride through Belfort felt like the longest car ride he had ever endured. Levi sat in the back of the cramped truck, arms resting on his knees and hands clasped. The fate they had desperately been trying to escape was finally coming to fruition. He watched the faces pass forlornly as the tuck drove them through the city to the train station. Many kept their heads down while others watched the truck pass in fear. Levi glanced up at his friend who was sitting across from him. Farlan was gripping his arm tightly, teeth clenched, trying to ignore the pain of his gunshot wound. Petra had long since fallen silent, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed quietly to herself.

Finally the truck pulled up in front of the station. The train was already there waiting for them. Most of the passengers looked just as frightened as they were. But others were idiotically oblivious to the horrible fate that awaited them at their final destination. Some had brought suitcases while most stood there empty handed. The truck lurched to a halt. A German soldier pulled down the door of the truck bed.

"Get moving," he said gruffly. "We don't have all day."

Levi hopped down from the truck. He offered Petra his hand and he helped her down. Farlan climbed down beside him. The others slowly unloaded from the back of the truck, looking forlorn and full of despair. Little Jesse tottered toward the edge of the truck. It was too high for her to jump. She held her arms out for someone to help her.

"Uncle Levi," she whined. "Help me."

He slid his hands under her arms and lifted her from the bed of the tuck. He set her gently on the ground. Jesse was too young to realize what was going on. All she knew was that the adults around her were scared, and that made her nervous. She clutched Levi's hand and stared up at him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to camp."

"You mean like summer camp?" She glanced back at her mother. "Camp is supposed to be fun, so why is mommy crying?"

He glanced back at the woman. She was clinging to John, crying like a baby. Levi looked down at little Jesse, her eyes wide with expectation. "She's just too damn emotional. That's why."

"Jesse," Trevor, her older brother, called.

Jesse turned toward him.

"Come here," Trevor said, holding his arms out for his little sister.

Jesse let go of Levi's hand and raced toward her brother. Trevor picked her up, holding onto her tightly. The soldiers herded them toward the train cars. It wasn't any kind of passenger train. They were large cargo cars, small slits cut into the upper parts to let in air and sunlight. Once they climbed into those cattle boxes, there would be no escape.

"Get moving!" one of the soldiers shouted.

The Germans soldiers started herding them toward the train cars. Slowly the people climbed into the cars, crammed together like cattle. As they inched onto the train, Levi grabbed Petra's hand. He felt her squeeze it firmly, her own hand trembling. The family that sheltered them climbed on behind them. Despite his short stature, Levi could see Jesse over the hundreds of heads as she was still being held in her brother's arms. People bumped into him as the soldiers shoved more people onto the train—more than should have fit.

"Tch." Levi scowled as people were crammed in around him. "Disgusting. Everyone's so filthy."

The train lurched forward, causing more people to fall against him. People were jostled about as the train rattled down the tracks, headed for the last place they would ever see. Numerous thoughts poured through Levi's mind as the freight cars rolled on. Which camp were they sending them to? Would they survive the camps? How many of them would survive…if any? What about Petra and Farlan? What about Eren? Levi froze. What about Eren. Would he even bother to try and help them now? Or would that bitch turn the brat in and have him sent to the camps as well? Levi shook her head. No. She seemed to care for the shitty brat quite a bit. She wouldn't turn him in the way she had them.

He glanced up at his friends. Farlan was separated by a few people, standing crammed between strangers and gritting his teeth against the pain in his arm. Petra stood beside Levi, staring vacantly at nothing. She was trembling, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. The whole experience had shaken her to her core. She was terrified—immobilized by her fear. She was afraid…afraid of death, of torture, of what was to come.

It was days before the train finally lurched to a halt. They had been standing, crammed in those cramped, stuffy freight cars for days. Levi was stiff and sweaty and he felt absolutely filthy. There was a loud clicking sound and the scrape of metal. Slowly the large car door creaked open. Blinded by the light, Levi raised a hand to shield his eyes.

"Alright, out!" one of the soldiers barked. "Get out!"

Slowly the crowd dwindled as people were yanked off the train while others quickly followed after them. Petra, still clutching Levi's hand with deathlike severity, followed him off the train. Levi glimpsed John and his family not far from them. He led Petra toward them. Thankfully everyone was still together. He glanced up at the structure that loomed over them. It looked like a normal military facility, but with a large wall over eight feet high and topped with barbed wire. At the center of the wall was a heavy metal gate. He knew it wasn't built to keep enemies out, but to keep them in. A low murmur arose among those gathered in the courtyard before the camp.

"Quiet, quiet! Now listen up!" one of the soldiers shouted above the voices. "Line up! Women and children on the left, men on the right! Leave your luggage here. You can retrieve it later."

People bumped into each other as they quickly obeyed the order. Petra looked up at Levi, terrified. Her grip on him tightened.

"Oh God," she whispered, her voice trembling. "Levi, don't leave me."

"Petra, calm down," he said sternly. "You'll be fine. You're smart."

"But…oh dear God…."

Levi pulled her into a tight hug. It was the most affection he had shown her in ages. After all, he wasn't one for physical displays of affection of any kind. He could feel her trembling. Finally he pulled her away.

"Stop your sniveling and take a deep breath. Calm the fuck down." He inhaled deeply. "You'll be fine. Got it?"

She nodded, but he could tell she didn't believe him.

"Papa, why can't mommy and I go with you and Trevor?" Jesse asked.

Levi glanced down at the little girl.

"Because we're not allowed, sweetie," John said, kneeling down beside her. "Now be a good girl and go with mommy and Miss Petra, alright?"

"Yes, Papa."

"That's a good girl."

He hugged her tightly and Trevor did the same. Jesse looked up at Levi.

"Uncle Levi, are you going with Papa and Trevor?"

Levi nodded.

"When will I see you again?" she asked.

Levi swallowed past the lump in his throat. He knelt beside Jesse and patted her head. "We'll see you real soon."

"Promise?" She held out her hand, pinky finger sticking up.

Levi sighed, but linked his own pinky with hers. "Yeah, sure. Now go with your mom."

Jesse wrapped her small arms around Levi's neck. "Okay. See you later."

Petra glanced back at him as the women and children were herded to one side of the yard and lined up in a block formation. The men received the same treatment. They were all lined up. Everyone was marched into the camp, the women and children to their own separated area, blocked off by thick chain link fences and barbed wire. They were led into separate buildings, half of the men sorted into one while the rest entered the other. They were led toward a small wooden table where a plump man in a military uniform sat. One by one the men approached the table. Finally it was Levi's turn. He stood in front of the table, Farlan standing behind him. The military man didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Name," he said, sounding bored.

"Levi Rivaille."

"Your number is 23176. Proceed into the room over there." The man gestured with his pencil to the door behind him.

As Levi headed for the room, he could hear the man speaking to Farlan in the same tone. As he entered the building, he was led to a rickety chair, a man in a white lab coat standing beside it. The guard that escorted him forced him into the cold metal chair.

"Roll up your sleeve and old out your arm," the man in the white coat said.

"Why?" Levi snapped.

The guard punched him in the jaw. Levi glared up at the soldier.

"Don't ask questions, filthy Jew!" the soldier barked. "Do as you're told!"

Levi obediently rolled up his sleeve and held his arm out. The man in the white coat pulled out a tattoo gun. Grabbing Levi's wrist firmly, the gun whirred to life.

"His number?" the man asked.

"23176," the soldier answered.

Levi clenched his fist as the needle pierced his skin. He ground his teeth, watching the gun etch the numbers into his arm in black ink. Each prick hurt, but it didn't draw blood. Soon the skin around the fresh tattoo was red and sore. When the man had finished his work, the soldier yanked Levi to his feet and shoved him toward a door at the back of the room. Levi trudged through the door into a bigger room. There were several chairs set up with. Other men, who appeared to be volunteers, stood beside each chair, a pair of metal scissors in their hands. Everyone's heads were being shaved. The soldier pushed him toward one of the chairs. As the occupant rose to leave, the man gestured for Levi to sit.

"Sit down," he said sharply.

He sat in the chair and the man grabbed his black hair roughly. He pulled back so that the hair was pulled taut before he snipped off large chunks. Levi could feel the cold metal on his scalp as the scissors sheared off his hair. Everyone looked the same. The same haircut, same forlorn faces, same misery. They were all the same. Slowly the rest of the group from the train were gathered in the same large room. But some of the faces were missing. Not everyone was here. It was like they were being sorted. Half in this room while the rest were somewhere else. Another man in a white doctor's coat strode to the front of the room and faced them.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience," he said. "But for sanitary reasons, I would like you all to undress so that you all may take a shower. Please put your clothes neatly aside so that you can find them later and walk this way."

The men whispered to one another. They hesitantly began to undress, folding their clothes and laying them aside. Levi spotted Farlan and Trevor. It was hard to recognize them with their hair shaved down the same as everyone else's. He made his way over to them as he unbuttoned his own shirt.

"Are you both alright?"

Farlan nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Trevor said as he shrugged out of his shirt. "But my father and grandfather were sorted into the other room. You think we'll be in separate barracks?"

"Who knows," Levi muttered. As the undressed, Levi unbuttoned the wing pin Eren had given him. Somehow he had the feeling he might want to hold on to it. He clutched it tightly in his fist.

"I hope he'll be okay," Trevor said absentmindedly. "He's got a bad back. If they have him do any hard labor, he won't last long."

"Enough chatter, you lot," one of the soldiers said.

Slowly, the naked men were herded outside and down a corridor to the showers. Levi didn't see any signs of John. They were probably separated for good. The other men were being led to a different set of showers. The building Levi and the others were led to seemed rather plain. It had small windows which were closed. And there was only one door. As they were all forced into the showers, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive. The cold water droned in his ears as everyone showered openly together. But after only a minute or two, as they washed their grimy, tired bodies, a loud scream ripped through the air. It wasn't coming from inside the showers, it was coming from far away. The screaming intensified but slowly it died away. The men looked around at each other, terrified.

"What the hell was that?" Farlan whispered.

"I don't know," Levi said. "And I don't think I want to find out."

They only showered for a few minutes before the water was abruptly cut off. Levi grumbled in annoyance. The one thing he hated most was dirt, and the men he was forced into proximity with were still filthy. The soldiers forced them back into the same room where they had stripped their clothes, only now their clothes were gone. Levi clenched his fist, feeling the tip of the pin digging into his flesh. Those German bastards lied to them. Instead of their clothes, the soldiers had left striped pants, striped jackets and hats, and wooden shoes. They all varied in sizes. Some people were practically swimming in their new clothes while others were horribly restricted. They grudgingly pulled on their new clothes and glanced around at one another. Trading for different sizes if theirs didn't fit.

Everyone was the same.

"Those fucking bastards," Farlan mumbled.

Levi scowled. "Welcome to Hell."

**_Chapter 10 will be up on Friday!_**


	10. The Camp

_**I hope you enjoy chapter 10! Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 10**

The barracks in which they were forced to sleep were over-crowded and uncomfortable. Three-tiered bunks were built out of wood, not nearly enough to accommodate all the new people. They were crowded into the bunks without an inch of room. More than 700 people shared a single room and bunks that should have only fit about 150 comfortably. The room was damp and dirty and sweltering hot in the summer heat. But now that autumn was steadily rolling in, it was getting colder and colder. The poorly made brick building lacked any kind of insulation.

Levi, Farlan, and Trevor had been in the camp for almost two weeks, and the longer they stayed the more the despair set in. The day was long and the nights were short. 4am, a fellow inmate—a kapo—stormed into the barracks screaming at them to wake up and get dressed.

"Wake up, you useless bitches!" the man shouted, a large stick in his hand. Even though the man was a prisoner as well, he was designated to supervise the labor force. He wore an armband to distinguish himself above the others. "Get up now!"

Everyone scrambled out of the bunks, stiff and sore all over. They stumbled over one another, searching for their shoes. Levi scowled as people bumped into him in their haste. Everything was filthy. He was filthy. They all were filthy. It killed him to be leaving in such an unsanitary, unclean environment. Once they had all found their shoes, the men hastily made their shoddy beds. The threadbare blankets they had been given covered the hard wood "mattresses." Once they were made, the kapo stalked up and down the rows. He stopped in front of one of the younger boys.

"You call this bed tidy?!" he shouted in the boy's face. "It looks like a pig slept in it! Are you a pig, boy?"

"N-no, sir," he said, his voice shaking.

"How dare you talk back to me you little shit!"

The man kicked him hard, knocking him to the ground. With the large stick he had been carrying, he hit him. The boy curled up into himself, cowering on the floor as the man beat him. He cried out in pain as he was struck repeatedly. Splotches of blood stained the wooden stick. The other prisoners watched on in silent horror. It was routine. They loved beating them over the smallest of reasons. It didn't matter what it was. Sometimes they purposely searched for reasons to beat prisoners.

Levi frowned. What he wouldn't give to punch the man's lights out. He was strong enough to take him, even if the man was taller than him. But he knew that if he dared to fight him, Levi would be a dead man. The only sound was the boy's cries accompanied by the loud thwack of the stick on his fragile body. Finally the crying subsided. Levi glanced down at the boy. He lay motionless and bloody on the floor.

"Anyone else?" the kapo growled, looking around at the men gathered.

All was silent.

"Now get outside. Clean up your filthy asses and get your breakfast."

The men scrambled toward the door. As badly as Levi wanted to clean himself up, he couldn't leave the kid lying there. As the others fought each other to get to the washrooms first, Levi made his way over to the boy on the floor. He was badly bruised and covered in blood. He helped the boy sit up.

"Kid, you okay?" he asked.

The boy's head rolled from side to side. He tried to focus on Levi's face, but it seemed as if he was ready to pass out. Levi tapped his cheek gently.

"Oi, brat. Come on, you gotta get up. Can you stand?"

"I…think…" he muttered.

Wrapping one arm behind the boy's back, Levi helped him stand. The boy limped out of the barracks, breakfast tins in hand. Just as they were leaving the barracks, the rest of the men were hurrying toward the rickety tables that had the breakfast rations. By the time Levi and the boy made to it the tables, they were at the back of the line. The meager rations they were given were hardly enough to fill their hungry stomachs.

They ate their dirty, tiny rations of bread eagerly. The inmates hardly had the time to gulp it down before the same man was marching among them, screaming at them to get moving.

"Line up for roll call! Hurry up!" the kapo barked.

The men scrambled toward the barracks and formed into rows of ten, standing at attention, all completely silent. The boy who had been beaten that morning stood a few rows down. Levi could see his legs shaking as he stood attention, trying his best not to collapse. They stood at attention as the kapo walked up and down the rows, calling out the numbers of the prisoners. He called them out slowly, rattling off each number as slowly as he could. The men responded with a simple "yes" when their name was called. Apart from their brief response and the kapo calling roll, everything was silent. Any kind of sound during roll call was unacceptable. If there was any outbreak of noise, it was dealt with swiftly and harshly. They would be beaten, sometimes to death.

Someone in line sneezed. Everything went still as death. The kapo stormed toward the direction of the sound. A man who appeared to be in his forties stiffened. Taking the stick he had been carrying, the kapo beat him. The other men stood idly by as the supervisor beat him to a bloody mess. Slowly the man's cries of pain died away and his movements lessened. Finally he stopped moving altogether, his blood staining the dirt where had had stood.

The kapo stormed to the front of the lineup and started the roll call over from the beginning. It was long and tedious. But finally they managed to get through roll after what felt like hours. After that they were marched off by the SS guards and the kapo to the work yard. They screamed insults and profanities at the prisoners. Every day they were assigned to monotonous and useless manual labor. They transported heavy sacks of sand from one side of the large yard to the other. It served no purpose save to exhaust them physically and keep them line.

As they toiled in the hot sun, Levi tried to stick close the boy who had been beaten in the barracks. He tried to help the boy without being noticed by the SS guards or the kapo. If you could not shoulder your own weight and work, you were killed. And if there was one thing Levi hated most, it was senseless killing. The last thing he wanted to see was the boy killed for being beaten to the point of being unable to work.

"You alright, kid?" Levi whispered, helping him carry one of the bags of sand.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Thanks…." Levi could hear the boy's heavy breathing. It was ragged. "You should worry about your own work…if they catch you—"

"Shut up and mind your own business, shitty brat," Levi growled.

They worked endlessly in the host sun, pausing briefly for a lunch that was no larger than their breakfast. And after well over ten hours of work, they were marched back to camp in front of their barracks for the evening roll. The roll call took just as long as it had that morning, only now they were missing one—the man they had beaten to death that morning during roll call. They had lost several men over the few weeks they had been in the concentration camp—Trevor's father John, as well as his grandfather, and over twenty others. When roll had finally ended, they were given a meager dinner and sent to their barracks. There they huddled together on the hard wooden beds, crammed together with no room to move.

By 4am the next morning, it started all over again. Only this time, they had lost another. The boy who had been beaten the day before lay dead in his bunk, his face ashen and eyes staring vacantly at nothing. Levi stood over the boy and closed his vacant, lifeless eyes.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Is this the end we're all gonna face?"

"Heaven help us," Farlan said under his breath.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

The news that Connie had made it safely back to England brought Eren little comfort. Levi and Petra were gone. They had been sold out by one of Eren's dearest friends. Mikasa Ackerman. They had been sent to God knows where, to a camp where they would be worked until they died. He had questioned Mikasa over and over again, but she didn't tell him anything. He hadn't been able to find out where they had taken Levi and Petra.

Eren sat at his bunk, head in his hands. Armin approached him slowly.

"Eren?"

He looked up at Armin.

"You got another letter from your mom." He held out the envelope to him.

Eren took it from him. "Thanks."

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't know," he said forlornly. "We need to find out where they took Corporal Levi and Petra. Then we gotta go and rescue them."

"What about Mikasa—"

Eren glared at him. "She fucking betrayed them. There's no way I'm asking her for help!"

"But Eren, maybe she knows where they—"

"I already tried that!" he shouted. "If she knows, she isn't telling me. But I doubt even the great Mikasa Ackerman knows where they were shipped off to."

"Well what then?"

"What are you two talking about in here?" a female voice said.

They both looked up at the tent entrance. Annie ducked into the tent. She looked the same as she had in their previous life, the German military uniform making her blue eyes and blonde hair stand out. She had a military cap on. Like Mikasa, her chest was bound to help her blend in with the men. She was a soldier through and through, like she had been in their previous life. Folding her arms, she stared them down.

"What the heck could you two be scheming in here?" she asked.

"Annie," Armin said nervously. "It's not what it looks like. We were just…."

"Just what?" she asked. "You two are planning something, aren't you?"

"So what if we are?" Eren grumbled.

"It have something to do with that last shipment of Jews they sent out on the train?"

Eren hesitated. "Maybe it does."

"You're an idiot. Just like always," she said. "Always in such a hurry to rush to your death. What is it for this time?"

Armin glanced at Eren nervously.

"It's about Corporal Levi and Petra," Eren said sharply.

He saw her stiffen at the mention of Levi's name.

"They were sent to one of the camps and I don't know which one."

"The shorty, huh?"

Armin nodded.

"Well best of luck to you," Annie said. "I won't be sticking my neck out to help you." She turned to leave.

"Wait, Annie!" Armin said quickly.

She paused at the entrance.

"Do you know anyone higher up? Someone we could get that kind of information out of?" He hesitated. "You don't have to help us directly. We won't get you in trouble or anything, but if you know someone then maybe…."

"I'm not that good of a person, Armin. You of all people should know that."

"But you were once."

She smirked at him. "You remember at the most convenient of times. Don't expect too much of me."

"Annie!" Armin shouted desperately. But she had already ducked out of the tent.

"Let her go, Armin," Eren muttered. "I doubt she'd be willing to help us. She doesn't like to meddle in troublesome things."

"I know. But it was worth a shot."

"Let's just hope it was worth it."

_**Chapter 11 will be up on Friday!**_


End file.
